Kowaku
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: Sakura has become cold and emotionless. Neji has fallen for her and longs to change her. She uses him for herself, but in the end she thinks that she feels something for him.


Okay, Sakura is a really cold person in this fic, Neji has fallen for her. Sakura had been raped before by cloud nin, Neji, having been the one to over watch her recovery session, fell for her, but she has come to hate men, so she decides to try to hurt him, but it doesn't work, in the end, he might be the only one who can get through to her. Neji might be kind of OOC and so may Sakura.

He stared at her, walking towards him, the sway of her hips, the icy smile on her lips.

"Neji-_kun, _heheheh, are you ready?"

The way she spoke, it sent shivers down her back, and at the same time, it was so soothing, and her smile, beautiful, but she would never feel the way he did, the way she made him feel... He loved her, she probably loved him too, in a sick kind of way... all he was to her... was nothing, her sickeningly sweet touches... it didn't mean anything, because... he was a toy...

She pushed him down onto the bed and removed the bandages on his head, looking at the seal on his forehead and bent down. She smiled, and traced his seal, haah-ing as she did. She straddled him and undid his robe, revealing a bare,toned and chiseled body.

She wore a sheer black hip-length nightgown with lacy red panties and matching stilletos to match.

Her fingers traced his already stiff member, cooing as she did...

It had been this way for almost a year...

She had been a missing-nin for sometime and had finally come back after being raped. He remembered why e had fallen for her, her kindness... the way she had begged him to lived when he had nearly died on the retrieval mission for Sasuke.

When she had been raped, he was the one watching over her, after a month, she disappeared, when she came back, she was emotionless, cruel and heartless, but still his heart was in her hands.

She lived in a cabin that only they both knew about, every week or so, she would notify him and he would come over, he still remembered the first time he had come...

"S-Sakura-sa-" she cut him off, her fingertips against his lips.

"Shh... quiet, come. "

She had led him to her bed, and removed his shirt. She traced his abs, licked his ear and made him very uncomfortable, he had turned red by the time her fingertips were on his abs.

She had given him a hickey, kissed the two fatal near death scars on his shoulder and waist, caressed him, and had treated him like a lover.

She made him bashful, shy, she had even given him his first erection, it was very embarassing. He had blushed. But by the time her fingertips were tracing the tip of his... he had gotten up and had tried to talk his way out of it but she had stopped him. Just as he was about to try to leave, she had pulled him towards her and had given him a kiss.

The feel of her lips upon his, had stunned him. He had responded, shyly, letting her dominate him. With that, she had coaxed him to come whenever she wished for him.

It had come to them having sex, her torturing him, beating him, dominating him, but there were times when, if he were very lucky and she was in a good mood, she would be more affectionate. She would nuzzle and kiss him, run hherfingers through his hair. At times, she would bath withhim and would pamper him. During his birthday, she had allowed him to dominate her, and after they had finished, she had kissed him, hugged him, and the next morning he had found himself in her arms. It was the first and only time she had done that. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would do it again, but, he still came, why?

Because he felt loved when he was here, even though it was in an extremely sick way of being loved, it was still loved, he did not have to worry about being judged for his money, bcause she did not care, if he had terrible nightmares, she would sit beside him and cradle his head in her arms, wipe his sweat and would be even more emotionles towards him the next day,, but it didn't matter.

The first time they had had sex... he was a virgin, it had not been special or loving, no, in fact, she had raped him, with herself and a dildo, and had given him great great pleasure, all just to prove a point.

He had begged her to stop being emotionless and cold, to try to put it past her, the rape... Angered by his words, she raped him, and the next morning, left him just like that, and because of that, he would crave her presence, long after it...

After it had happened, she decided that she wanted him to be her sextoy, and so here he was...

She peppered his jawline with kisses before moving up to his lips and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You've been a good boy Neji-kun, mmm... tonight, I'll let you come... how about that hmm?"

"Y-yes Sakura-sama"

"Good.."

She traced his chest and abs, smiling all the way, before moving down to his-

"AH!"

"Ohoho... you like that do you?"

"MMM... Ahhhh... GU-WAAAH!" He cried out while squirming.

Her lips were on the tip and were sucking hard.

K-kami!

UGH! OHH! Her hands were on his balls... GOOD GOD!

Sh-Shit!

She licked him from base to tip all the while cupping his balls until she decided to suck them and nuzzle them.

Ahhh... she was amazing, she continued by pulling his pubic hair gently and licking the underside of his cock

Suddenly she stopped and pulled away, leaving him begging and whining..

"S-sakura... p-please"

"Nu-uhuhuhuh... hmm, what if you're too tired, then how are we going to fuck?'

Her choice of words made him blush.

"R-right... o-ok-kay..."

"G-ah!" She licked his tip and swirled her tongue around it, sucking and stroking, when she stopped. She pulled down her lacy panties and pulled off her nightgown. The beautiful mounds popping out, their pinkish tips making the blood rush down there even more. He was so hard it hurt.

She kissed him and slid onto him.

"G-AAAH!" She pinned his arms behind him and responded to him as his hips rose to thust into her.

"Ngh, a-AH. S-saku-GAH-ra haa..haa..*pant*pant*ah, Ng-ah! P-please..."

"Mgh... haa..haa... you ... *pant* silly, come one"

She turned them over so Neji was on top of her, thrusting into her frantically, as if he would no longer be with her after that moment, he fondled her breasts, grabbing them, kissing them, licking them.

"Mmmm... ah... Neji-kun... your technique is g-OH!-ood!"

He was rarely given the opportunity and permission to play with her breasts. It was even rarer that he was praised! It warmed him. May-maybe she was finally letting him in a little.

"Hmm..mmm.. Ah... Neji..."

God! Hearing her call his name...

"S-Sakura I-I-I I'm g-going to AHH! I'm going to COME!"

"MM, KAY! UGH! Its okay Neji, come in me" she pressed he forehead to his and kissed him hard.

"GUH-HAH! AHHH! SAKURAA!" It came like a ton of bricks, leaving him breathless and weak.

What he didn't realise was that she had come as well.

He felt a hand run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Tired? You were good. " She gave him a smile, sending flutters and jolts through him.

He moved to lie beside her and just as he was about to fall asleep, he whispered into her ear, "Sakura-chan, _I love you_"

He had failed to notice the shock in her eyes and the sudden emotion that appeared in her eyes.

Neji... You baka... How could you fall for me?

She stroked his forehead gently. She smiled when she noted the way he seemed to lean into her hand. She remembered that even the slightest movement close to his forehead and alert him, but now... he was just so used to her touch that he was comforted by it

She had grown used to his company...

His sweet words. The way he tried to please her and make her happy, it was hard to not want to give him a hug or a kiss... But she was scared... would he be kind... or cruel... and in the end.. would she be hurt?

*sigh*

I can't love anyone, but... maybe I can treat you with a it more kindness... Gomen, I don't know how to love... I'm sorry...

She fell asleep beside him that night

Her head in the crook of his neck.

The next morning he found a sleeping Sakura beside him, a smile on her face. Her eyes opened, revealing her beautiful green eyes, they seemed warmer now.

She kissed him gently... her smile no longer as cold as it had been last night.

"Neji-kun"

"H-huh?"Why was she suddenly being so sweet and gentle?

Well... she could try to love him.. she really did care for him, and in a way, she sort of loved him. She knew him so well... his reactions and responses... Ah... what the hell... might as well try...

"Neji-kun, I'll give us a try, okay? I-I don't think I love you, but, I care for you, in a way, so, be understanding... okay?"

What? REALLY?

"Sakura... Of course I will, I, I would do anything for you." Happiness coursed through his veins, making him blush and sputter before finally hugging her.

"I love you"

"You idiot" She kissed his cheek, making him smile and hugged him.

They both rested in the bed, His arms around her and her head on his chest. The both of them with a content smile on their face.


End file.
